First Date
by storyofmylifee
Summary: "Davis is our godson, he's a nice boy." - "Exactly!" Nathan shouted in a whisper, afraid his voice would carry out into the porch blowing his cover in the process. "Davis is our godson, isn't it like…incest for them to be together!" Oneshot.


Hey guys! Here's a little oneshot for you all! This idea popped into my head and it was too cute not to run with it. I'm still working on _Crash_ but unfortunately I'm experiencing some major writers block. Hopefully I'll be able to get an update out there soon. In the meantime let me know what you guys think of this little piece. I love love love writing Nathan and Lydia together. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters

* * *

**First Date**

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned amused at the sight of her husband crouched down on the floor of their living room, trying to discreetly take a peek out of the window that gave them a view of their front porch.

Clasping a hand to his chest Nathan turned to face his wife an embarrassed shade of red filling his cheeks. "Jesus, Hales. You know bad hearts run in my family."

"Well, it's a good thing I know CPR. You still didn't answer my question by the way." She smirked.

Nathan let out an irritated grunt before turning towards the window once again. "She's out there with _him_."

Haley shook her head. "You mean Davis."

"Yes, _Davis_." He replied with distain laced in his voice.

"Honey." Haley chuckled leaning down to take the spot on the floor next to her annoyed husband. "Davis is our godson, he's a nice boy."

"Exactly!" Nathan shouted in a whisper, afraid his voice would carry out into the porch blowing his cover in the process. "Davis is our godson, isn't it like…incest for them to be together?!"

She stifled a laugh at the desperate look that spread across Nathan's face. "It doesn't quite work like that babe."

"Whatever, I actually used to like Davis you know." He grunted while pulling back the curtain gently. "Jude's getting all the good Christmas presents this year." He mumbled.

"Sweetie, they're fifteen." She reminded him. "This is Lydia's first date, would you calm down?"

"Baby, I was fifteen when I lost my virginity." He responded absentmindedly while looking at the two laughing teenagers seated on the steps of his front porch.

Haley rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her husband. "You really wanna go there _baby_?" She replied mocking his use of the term of endearment as though that would make the fact that he was bringing up loosing his virginity to her sister any better.

"Sorry." He whispered sheepishly. "Blonde moment."

Haley shook her head and she watched her husband move back and forth between facing her and taking glances out the window. "I feel bad for our daughter."

"Hales, I'm just making sure nothing happens to her." He defended. "That's my right as a father."

"Nathan, we have known Davis since he was born. In case you forgot his parents are our best friends. Nothing is going to happen to Lydia." Haley explained.

"That's what you think." Nathan denied. "Bottom line, Davis is a boy and they only want one thing. Trust me, I've been there."

Haley's eyes widened at her husband and him bringing up his past man-whorish ways. "You're really not helping your chances of getting laid tonight." She warned.

"Another blonde moment?" He offered.

"Whatever." Haley rolled her eyes.

"And need I remind you, while Julian and Brooke are our best friends, Davis' mother is Brooke and I know you remember what a psycho she was in high school."

"Nathan!" Haley reprimanded.

"What?" He questioned exasperatedly. "You know I'm right, you went to jail because of her!"

"Lord help me." She sighed. "So just wondering, what exactly are you going to do if you see something you don't like?"

"Break his arm off." He responded coolly.

"Nathan."

"What?" He questioned.

"You weren't nearly as protective over Jamie. I recall you giving him a high-five when he kissed Madison at the age of seven."

"It's different." He dismissed.

"Why?" She questioned incredulously. "Because Jamie's a boy and Lydia isn't?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

When he noticed her giving him the look. The 'you are being a complete jackass' look he turned to face her completely.

"Haley." He whined. "Just let me have this. My baby girl is growing up. She gorgeous and smart and funny and I thought I would be able to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. And I thought I had actually succeeded up until his point because she hasn't shown any interest in boys but I wasn't informed that I had a traitor coming over my house from the ages of 2-8 for milk and cookies."

Haley laughed lovingly at her husband before he turned to look out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Oh baby, you are so naive."

"What?" He questioned confused.

"Just like Jamie, Lydia had her first kiss at the age of seven."

"With who!?" He questioned sharply.

"With Davis!" Haley laughed exasperatedly. "Ever since then me and Brooke have had a bet going for when the two of them were gonna finally get together." She shook her head at the look of shock that adorned Nathan's face. "I was only off by a year." She sighed. "Now I guess I owe Brooke a hundred-"

"Haley." Nathan interrupted, one of his hands flying up to his temple. "Not helping."

Haley reached out and took the curtain from Nathan's hand and placing it in its original position, covering the sliver of glass Nathan was peeking out of. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the floor, snaking her arms around his waist. "Our baby girl is growing up, we just have to trust that we've raised her to make the right decisions."

Nathan whined leaning his head down to touch Haley's forehead. "But I like making decisions for her."

Haley laughed at her husband, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. "I know baby."

"Mom, Dad – oh hi!" Lydia greeted cheerfully walking into the living room to see her parents in a tight embrace. She loved that her parents were still so in love with each other. Its something she desperately hoped to find one day.

"Hey, sweetie." Haley smiled. "How was your date?"

Lydia's smile widened as she looked at her mom and then over to her dad. Haley had to stifle a laugh as she saw her daughters smile fade just ever so slightly before shrugging. "It was okay."

"Uh-huh." Haley laughed as she moved out of Nathan's arms. "I'm going up for the night." She passed by Lydia giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you had fun tonight honey, we'll talk tomorrow." She winked at her daughter before turning to her husband and giving him a warning glance.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew that glance. It was the 'behave or your not getting any' glance.

Lydia looked at her Dad who was eerily quiet before clearing her throat. "You okay Daddy?"

Nathan smiled at his daughter before nodding and motioning her towards the couch. He plopped down and wrapped a warm arm around Lydia as she took a seat next to him.

"So how was your date, really?" He questioned painfully.

"It was okay." She shrugged.

"Lyd." He sighed.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Lydia questioned.

"Promise." Nathan agreed reluctantly.

Lydia bit her lip tentatively - a habit she had picked up from Haley - before answering. "I think I'm in love, Daddy."

Nathan's eyes widened at her admission and he had to remind himself to breathe. "Well, Lyd…" He started slowly painstakingly aware of the glance Haley had given him moments before.

He looked over to his daughter confused when he felt her shaking with a fit of laughter. "You should have seen your face."

"Not funny." He replied deadpanned.

"It was from where I'm sitting." She laughed. "Oh come on Daddy." She shook her head. "I'm fifteen, this was mine and Davis' first date. I'm not in love with him….yet."

He shot a look over to his daughter at the last word in her sentence. "So you had a good time?"

"Yeah." Lydia smiled. "I mean, me and Davis have been friends for forever. God I practically remember us running around in diapers so it was kind of weird at first…but he makes me happy Daddy." She replied honestly.

"As long as he treats you right Lyd." He sighed pulling his daughter in tighter, the admission of another boy making her happy hit him a little harder than he was expected.

"He does." Lydia nodded.

"He didn't try anything out there did he?" Nathan questioned protectively.

Lydia laughed. "We saw you spying on us."

Nathan looked away embarrassed at his failed attempt of being discreet.

"And Davis actually likes being alive, so no." She shook her head. "He didn't try anything."

Nathan smiled triumphantly. Maybe it wasn't such a failed attempt after all.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the huge ass smile that adorned her father face and she got up from the couch. "Well, I'm beat so I'm heading up for the night."

"Night angel." Nathan smiled sweetly at his daughter watching her leave the living room.

Lydia walked toward the stairs to go up to her room and was startled when she found her mom sitting at the top step. "I thought you were going to bed?" She questioned.

"I couldn't help myself." Haley chuckled patting the carpet next to her signaling for Lydia to take a seat.

Lydia followed suit leaning her head against she mom's shoulder slightly. From their spot on the stairs they had a good view of Nathan seated on the couch, big ass smile still present on his face watching sports center on the television.

"Did Davis really not try anything out there?" Haley questioned knowingly.

Lydia laughed softly before shaking her head. "Nope." She answered. "But he did kiss me about ten minutes into our date."

Haley laughed at her daughter, stroking her blonde hair lovingly before turning to look at a clearly elated Nathan. "Let's just let your father have this."


End file.
